Craftable items
Craftable items are semi-random items that can be created by the player in Diablo III using NPC Artisans and salvaged crafting materials. The materials required depend on the quality and item level of the desired product. Higher quality items will also need a Plan before they can be crafted and the artisan upgraded to a certain level. Crafting also refers to all other services provided by Blacksmith, Mystic and Jeweler. Gems of higher quality also need to be crafted manually. As of patch 2.2.0, items may be crafted all at once, instead of the old 'one at a time' system. Diablo III Legendary craftable items Items in brackets are level 70 equivalents of the original items. *Amulets: Hellfire Amulet *Axes: The Wedge (Utar's Roar) *Belts: Quick Draw Belt (Fleeting Strap) *Body Armor: Robes of the Rydraelm (Mantle of the Rydraelm) *Boots: Lost Boys (Board Walkers) *Bows: Longshot (Unbound Bolt), Venomhusk (Sydyru Crust) *Bracers: Wondrous Deflectors (Kethrye's Splint), Reaper's Wraps *Ceremonial Knives: Umbral Oath (Living Umbral Oath) *Crossbows: Starspine (Arcane Barb) *Crusader Shield: Piro Marella *Daggers: Blood-Magic Blade (Blood-Magic Edge) *Daibo: Lai Yui's Taiji (Lai Yui's Persuader), Rozpedin's Staff (Rozpedin's Force) *Fist Weapons: Demon Hand (Demon Claw) *Flail: Golden Scourge *Gloves: Pendergrasps (Penders Purchase) *Hand Crossbows: Deadeye (Blitzbolter) *Helms: Helm of Command (Helm of Rule) *Maces: Earthshatter (Devastator) *Mighty Weapons: Harvest Moon (Night's Reaping) *Mojo: Bitterness (Spite) *Pants: Gehennas (Skelon's Deceit) *Quiver: Black Bone Arrows (Archfiend Arrows) *Rings: Hellfire Ring *Sets: Asheara's Uniform (Asheara's Vestments), Aughild's Victory (Aughild's Authority), Born's Defiance (Born's Command), Cain's Fate (Cain's Destiny), Captain Crimson's Finery (Captain Crimson's Trimmings), Demon's Skin (Demon's Hide), Guardian's Contingency (Guardian's Jeopardy), Hallowed Defenders (Hallowed Protectors), Sage's Plight (Sage's Journey) *Shields: Wall of Bone (Wall of Man) *Shoulderpads: Seven Sins (Corruption) *Sources: Singularity (Cosmic Strand) *Staves: The Magi (Mark of The Magi) *Swords: Griswold's Masterpiece (Griswold's Perfection) *Two-Handed Axes: Fire Brand (Cinder Switch) *Two-Handed Maces: Cataclysm (Sunder) *Two-Handed Mighty Weapons: Unending War (War of the Dead) *Wands: Ruinstoke (Atrophy) Crafting Materials Crafting materials can be dropped by monsters, chests, or containers. Items found as loot can be salvaged into crafting materials, but those purchased from vendors cannot. Salvaging an item yields a quantity of a material determined by the item's quality. The more powerful items require materials salvaged from more valuable loot. With the introduction of Reaper of Souls, certain white items and legendary crafting materials (obtained from unique monsters) were needed to create most legendary / set items at the Blacksmith. As of patches 2.0.5 and 2.0.6., they are not required anymore (existing materials are of poor quality now, and can be sold for a healthy portion of gold). In patch 2.3.0, the crafting materials were unified, a single tier for all levels from 1 to 70. For the list of removed Legendary reagents, see Legendary Crafting Materials. Note that all level 70 crafted Legendary items always require two different Horadric Cache materials (combination depends on the recipe), regardless of level. When salvaged, crafted Legendary and Set items award no Forgotten Souls, but instead one Reusable Parts, one Arcane Dust and one Veiled Crystal. As of patch 2.2.0, all Crafting Materials, when picked up, cause all other materials of the same type within 20 yards to be picked up automatically. As of a patch after 2.5.0, Crafting Materials have their own UI, meaning that materials no longer take up inventory or stash space. This UI is accessible from the inventory and includes all types of materials that drop, including those from Horadric Caches and Hellfire Event parts (but not the materials that are bought from vendors). The items must still be clicked to pick them up, and display a floating text notification like gold. To put them into Kanai's Cube, a Fill button is added, which automatically transfers the amounts required for the selected recipe. Category:Diablo III Crafting Materials Category:Diablo III Craftable Items Category:Gameplay